My Slave
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: I smirked. "Are you nervous?" Her lavender eyes set on my pale chest. "N-no." I patted my lap. "Good, now make Daddy happy." The girl climbed onto my lap. SasuHina. Slight KakaAnko
1. Intro

**My Slave  
**_Poem:_

_"Living with an abusive father,  
And a cousin that sexually harrasses you,  
Can't you see?  
This is the worst life you can live!  
No one ever expected it from my family,  
But after nee-chan died it turned this way,  
If she was still here it would be the same happy family,  
But now it upside down."_

_-Amy Sanchez_

_"Intro"_

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

I was roaming the streets looking for an answer. Why would father beat me? Why would Nii-san touch me? Why would my loving little sister call me a bitch? Was I staying at home to long? Is it time for me to move out? AGH! I need someone to help me!

The screeching tired on the streets made me snap out of my thoughts. I saw a dark Hyundai Sonata drive up next to me. The window rolled down and reveiled a fimiliar face.

"Hinata Hyuga right?" Were they drug dealers? Did they think I was a drug dealer? Did they want drugs?! Or did they think I was a prostitute?! AH! Please think I'm a drug dealer!

"Hai...izure yoku wakaru?" The man smirked. Now I _knew _who _this _was.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sumimasen taishite kyoukou maro." I frowned. I really didn't like Uchiha Sasuke. Actually I really didn't even talk to him. Wait...I didn't even really know him!

"It's okay. But what do want?" His eyes were turning a red color which scared the shit out of me! Was he going to scare me to death?!

"I want _you_." I just wanted to run away from there. What the fuck! Uchiha Sasuke wanted **me**. ME?! No fucking way in hell!

"I-I can't. My f-father...and N-Niisan.." His eyes were pupilless and a blood red color. I couldn't beleive that I was making an excuse with the people I hated with all my life.

"Just think about it I'll meet you here tomorrow at 10 o'clock." I nodded and his eyes turned back into ther onyx color. I turned around and walked home. Man if I have one more bad day I'm going with the Uchiha.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**---(0o0*0o0)--- The Next Day**

"Oh Hina-sama how does that feel?" Asked Neji sucking on a naked spot on Hinata's pale neck.

"Nii-san st-stop!" That just made Neji press Hinata against the wall even more intensely. His lips connected with hers. His tounge was roaming around her mouth it was disturbing her so much. Soon enough his hands slipped under her shirt. Once Hinata felt her bra on loser she paniced.

'_OH, MY GOD! NEJI IS GONNA RAPE ME!_'

Hinata knee'd Neji in his soft spot. It didn't affect him. His lips departed from hers. "When wanting to make love with force always wear a cup." Neji pulled out Hinata's bra from under her shirt. Hinata shrieked. Oh how she wished Hanabi and her father hadn't left her alone with Neji. His manly hand gentelly stroked her head.

"No need Hina-sama just relax and it will all be over." He lifted her shirt and threw it across the hall. Hinata covered her chest with her arms as she slid down to the floor. "N-NO! NII-SAN ST-STOP PLEASE!" pleaded the innocent Hyuga girl. Neji picked up the girl bridal style and carried her to her room. He threw her on the bed and locked the room's door.

"Sorry I need this." Neji was only in his boxers at the time so he decided to strip Hinata from all her clothes but her panties. Which he did. Hinata was feeling faint but she kept t vague. Neji started to suck on Hinata's right nipple. Her eyes were as wide and plates. Neji started to slide off Hinata's panties which he slid down 'til her ankels. Then it was his turn. He started to pull down his boxers reveiling his member. Hinata had shut her eyes tightly.

_'One more and __I'm going with Sasuke-kun._'

Once Neji fully took them off Hinata kicked him where she had tried to knee him before. He winced in pain as he fell on his back on the side of the bed. Hinata got up and quickly changed. But when she opened the door there was her father.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND NEJI DOING!?" Hinata winced at the loud and harshness in her father's voice. Soon enough Hinata felt her father's hand impact her cheek. He sent more impact on the oppiste cheek.

"ANSWER ME WHORE!" Hinata felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. As they rushed down her red cheeks she winced as the aching of her father slapping her on both of her cheeks.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME SLUT?!" Hinata curled up into a ball as she felt her father's leather belt whip her back.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU FILTHY BITCH!" That wasn't Hinata's father but her younger sister. It made Hinata feel all the pain in her heart.

'_Mother...I want you to know...en suki maro...and only you_.'

Hinata heared her father walked down the stairs along with her little sister. It had been 3 hours of whipping with the belt and 3 agonizing hours of her sister calling her unforgetable names. Blood was dripping from her back and it was 5 minutes 'til ten. She decided.

'_I'm going with you Sasuke-kun. Gomen Nee-chan...en mune misu goshujin iji._'

* * *

Translations:

"Hai...izure yoku wakaru?"-- "Yes...Who wants to know?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sumimasen taishite kyoukou maro."-- "Uchiha Sasuke. Sorry for scaring you."

'_Mother...I want you to know...en suki maro...and only you_.'-- '_Mother...I want you to know...I love you...and only you._'

'_I'm going with you Sasuke-kun. Gomen Nee-chan...en mune misu goshujin iji._'--'_I'm going with you Sasuke-kun. Sorry mother...I will miss your memories.'_

Hoped you all liked.


	2. My New Life

**My Slave**

_Chapter 1:  
"My New Life"_

_Poem:_

_Heh it's funny  
How I keep saying I'm okay  
when I'm not  
How do you believe me?  
Do you trust me so?  
Or do you love me?  
Am I at all important to you?  
Because you are to me  
Seeing our last color  
Breathing our last breath  
Leaving earth to heaven  
One has to stay behind  
and I wish I could go with you  
So this pain in my heart can heal  
__Will you be my angel?  
Will you save me from this pain?_

* * *

"So you've decided?" Sasuke looked at the girl who was limpping. She nodded.

"Hai en ketsubou eru mama farauxei kara waga shuzoku mama yagate mama ariubeki." Sasuke nodded and opened the car's door. Hinata climbbed in wincing.

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes showed pain and her back had blood on it. Sasuke saw as the girl struggled to shut the door. When she finally did, he turned the car off.

"W-why did you do that?" Hinata said turned her face tord the Uchiha's. Her lavender eyes met his onyx eyes. They starred for minutes until Sasuke broke the silence in the car.

"Turn around." Hinata hesitated. After what Neji did to her earlier that day she wasn't sure. "Now." This time Hinata just turned around. She felt Sasuke's hands slip under her shirt. They were so cold. Hinata blushed madly. She wouldn't blush when Neji did it to her but she had a small crush on Sasuke from back in the elemetary days. She winced when she felt his cold hand touch her tender wounds. They werent so bad but they were bleeding. His hands came out from under her shirt and went to the wheel. Sasuke turned the car back on. The whole ride to Sasuke's apartment was silent. They walked into the small apartment. Everything looked like it was untouched for years. Well of course it **was** untouched for 3 long years but it had been **2 **years since he came back from his long ass Orochimaru vaction from Kohana.

"S-sasuke-kun?" He turned around looked at the girl, finally noticing she had no bag with her.

"You said my name?" Hinata blushed, Sasuke smirked. The girl started to play around with her hair.

"U-um...well..uh..wh-where do I s-sleep?" Her eyes were glued to the dark colored floor. Sasuke lifted her head by her chin, and made her look him in the eyes.

"With me, where else?" Her eyes went back to the floor. Sasuke took this chance to tell her. Both his arms snaked around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer to him. When she looked at Sasuke with those wide lavender eyes, he smiled. Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against the side of Hinata's ear.

"You're _mine _now." Hinata panicked, whenever Neji did that he would either play with her torso or try to rape her. Her heart was racing and she thought Sasuke could hear it. His smiled turned into a playful smirk.

"Um...c-can you l-let go of m-me now?" Sasuke just pulled the girl roughly onto his body. She let a gasp escape her lips which made Sasuke chuckle with pure evil. Hinata's eyes showed fear. Sasuke's eyes wadered the room. It was about to be 11 o'clock. He sighed and led Hinata to his room. She let out a loud shriek. Sasuke looked at the girl like she was crazy. (Which he **was** thinking)

"What the fuck was that?" asked Sasuke stopping in front of his bedroom door. She was shaking with her eyes closed. She opened both eyelids revieling her lavender pupilless eyes.

"Y-you're go-gonna r-rape me." Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the whole sentence until the girl said rape. His eyes were filled with curiousity.

"I'm not. But did someone rape you?" The girl nodded and Sasuke looked up.

"Izure?" Her eyes looked like pure sweetness. She let out a squeak when she felt the memory coming back to her.

**--*FlashBack*--**

_"Oh Hina-sama how does that feel?" asked Neji sucking on a naked spot on Hinata's pale neck._

_"Nii-san st-stop!" That just made Neji press Hinata against the wall even more intensely. His lips connected with hers. His tounge was roaming around her mouth it was disturbing her so much. Soon enough his hands slipped under her shirt. Once Hinata felt her bra on loser she paniced._

'OH, MY GOD! NEJI **IS** GONNA RAPE ME!'

_Hinata knee'd Neji in his soft spot. It didn't affect him. His lips departed from hers. "When wanting to make love with force, always wear a cup." Neji pulled out Hinata's bra from under her shirt. Hinata shrieked. Oh how she wished Hanabi and her father hadn't left her alone with Neji. His manly hand gentelly stroked her head._

_"No need Hina-sama just relax and it will all be over." He lifted her shirt and threw it across the hall. Hinata covered her chest with her arms as she slid down to the floor. "N-NO! NII-SAN ST-STOP PLEASE!" pleaded the innocent Hyuga girl. Neji picked up the girl bridal style and carried her to her room. He threw her on the bed and locked the room's door._

_"Sorry I need this." Neji was only in his boxers at the time so he decided to strip Hinata from all her clothes but her panties. Which he did. Hinata was feeling faint but she kept it vague. Neji started to suck on Hinata's right nipple. Her eyes were as wide and plates. Neji started to slide off Hinata's panties which he slid down 'til her ankels. Then it was his turn. He started to pull down his boxers reveiling his member. Hinata had shut her eyes tightly._

'One more and I'm going with Sasuke-kun.'

_Once Neji fully took them off Hinata kicked him where she had tried to knee him before. He winced in pain as he fell on his back on the side of the bed. Hinata got up and quickly changed. But when she opened the door, there was her father._

**--*End FlashBack*--**

"N-Nii-san.." Sasuke's eyes flashed red which made Hinata press her back against the bedroom door. She was breathing heavily and her heart was racing.

"So Neji did that to you?" She didn't do anything.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"So Neji did that to you?" She didn't move or nod or anything! I saw that she was looking into my eyes. I deactivated my Sharingan and she unfroze.

"H-hai." I nodded and she slid down to the floor clutching her heart.

'_Note to self...kill Neji for touching her_.'

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

I was still thinking of what happened in those eyes. How..? Wh-why..?

**--*FlashBack*--**

_I took a glance at his face and saw his eyes glowing red. I backed away and pressed my back against his bedroom door. What is that?_

_Neji was being held up by his neck by Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were a yellow color. Neji was choking._

_"Let go of me Uchiha." Sasuke smirked and chuckled._

_"Not after what you did to Hinata." Neji's eyes widened._

_"H-How do you know about that?" Sasuke smiled and took one last glance._

_"Tell ya' in hell."_

_Thats when Sasuke's eyes turned back to their normal Onyx color._

**--*End FlashBack*--**

I suddenly felt some one tugging on my forearm. "Wh-what?" The answer to that was Sasuke pulling me up off the floor. I yawned and rubbed my eyes after that.

"There's your answer." He picked me up and walked into his room and closed the door. Sasuke threw me onto his bed and I snuggled into a pillow. I heard him chuckle. I looked up at his eyes and sat crossed-legged on the bed.

"Whats' so funny?" He pointed at my clothes and chuckled again.

"Do you think you're sleeping in _all that_?" I looked at myself and then looked back at Sasuke his eyes were closed. "Because you're not." My eyes widened and I shivered.

"Here." He threw some boxers and a small shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it. I sighed and went into the bathroom to change.

"Ugh. These boxes are to short." I just dealt with it and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Sasuke sitting up in the bed.

"Wow. Who knew you had curves?" I rolled my eyes the answer was simple. But either way, I couldn't contorl the blush that covered my face.

"Well..m-me." I saw him chuckle again. His smirk was bothering me.

"It was a rehtorical question." I rolled my eyes and slipped into the bed. The blanket was so warm.

"Tomorrow you start. Now good night." I heard his breathing slow down so I knew he was asleep.

_'What does he mean "Tomorrow you start"?' _I shook the thought out of my head and went to sleep.


	3. New Resonsibilities

"_My Slave"  
Chapter 3:  
"New Responsibilities"_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. The sun shone through the window making me groan with displeasure. I saw that the bare back that was facing me was gone. I got up and went into the kitchen. Then, I saw the huge fridge so she decided to cook some breakfast. When cooking my favorite dish, I had tears in her eyes. My mother used to cook this for me when I was a little girl.

**--*Flash Back*--**

"_Ne-Nee-chan wh-whats that sm-smell?" The small five-year-old Hyuga heiress asked her pregnant mother. Hikori smiled and kept cooking the dish._

"_It's your favorite. Blueberry pancakes with cinnamon, honey." Hinata tilted her head cutely. Her lavender eyes filled with confusion._

"_Wi-with honey?" Hikori let out a light laugh. Hinata was still looking at her mother with a confused look painted on her face._

"_No I called **you **honey, hime." Hinata nodded and started to help her mother with the pancakes._

**--*End Flash Back*--**

The tears were threatening to escape from my eyes. I fought, but the tears and won. They flowed freely down my cheeks. I finished making only one pancake since Sasuke-san wasn't home. I placed the plate with the pancake on it on the table. Finally, I sat down with a sigh.

After finishing my meal, I saw a yellowish-white paper on the fridge. I took it off and read the list.

"_Things to do:_

_*Clean the house_

_*Cook dinner_

_*Go shopping for clothes (I left you some money if $350 is enough)_

_*Go grocery shopping (Left you $100 for groceries)_

_*Get dressed into a little out fit I picked out_

_-Sasuke =)_"

"Ch-Che cosa?!" I yelled at the piece of paper. I am not doing THAT. Sasuke is CRAZY if he thinks I'M doing THAT! I walked out of the kitchen and into the living. I found an outfit with a small note on it. I took a looked and the note said "Hinata." I smiled. I took the note off of the out fit and read it. "Wear this by the time I get home." I out the note down and picked up the outfit. I let out a huge gasp. I read the back of the note. "If you don't wear it you'll do dirty work? DAMN PERV!" I crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. '_Little UGH! But...he did take me in...I do owe him..._' Why am I sweet?

After finishing all the chores, I took a look at his outfit choice. It was a black sequent filled dress. It looked like it was 4 inches above my knees. It was a strapless dress too. I put the dress on seeing it reviled a lot of my porcelain skin. Then, the worst thing happened. Sasuke walked in and once he saw my flushed face I could see that evil smirk painted on his handsome face.

"So you listened to my instructions?" The pleasure in his voice made the blush planted on my face turn worse.

"Y-yes, wasn't I su-supposed to?" I tried to hold in my stutter, but it made it's way out. His eyes were still filled with pure pleasure. Bastard.

"Yes you were. But I never thought you would." He sounded a little surprised. I took this in but I couldn't quiet find myself. I wanted to torture him! For god's sake! Why would _I _want to do that?!

'_Because you're naturally evil._' I shivered and the evil side of me took advantage of me. I went over to Sasuke and spread my arms around him. "I did because I _wanted _to...plus, I'll still do the dirty work, if you like?" The last part came out like a question. He was looking down at me with those dark, evil, sexy--WAIT! SEXY?! What the fuck is wrong with me?! I was completely distracted by my stupid thoughts that I hadn't noticed what Sasuke-san was doing. I let out a squeak when I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me against his body. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. Then, I felt his lips press against my ear.

"No...the dirty work isn't until...you don't do your work." I let out a sigh and he let go of me. I looked over my shoulder and caught glimpse of the kitchen. OH, MY GOSH!!! I forgot about dinner!

"A-ano! I-I-I forgot a-a-a-about di-di-dinner!" I ran into the kitchen and saw the dinner was still warm. I decided to call Sasuke over so he can eat some dinner. "A-ano... Sasuke-s-san dinner's r-ready!" I saw his head turn and he walked over into the kitchen. I sighed.

"Where's yours?" I jumped at the sound of his dark, low, husky voice.

"A-ano... well I uh... al-already a-a-ate?" It came out wrong but, he bought it. I decided to leave him alone but I remembered I had a question I wanted to ask him something. "Um...Sasuke-sa--" "Kun..Sasuke-_kun_." I nodded and her continued eating.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" His eyes were on me. I let an exaggerated sigh. "Wh-who's I-I-Itachi?" He dropped his eyes and with the fork he threw it at a wall, causing it to stick onto the wall. His eyes flashed red again. I fell from the chair I was sitting on and backed up all the way to the wall where the fork was stuck. I heavily panted as his red eyes made their way tor me. I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to see into those wretched eyes. I felt both his manly hands grasp my both my wrists. I could his hot breath hitting my neck.

"He's my brother... Why?" I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew he wasn't calm yet. His voice sounded like he was threatening to kill her. I shook my nerves away.

"B-b-because y-you were s-s-s-s-saying his n-name while y-you w-we-were sleeping." His red eyes turned back into their normal onyx color. He pulled me up to my feet. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Sorry." I heard a mumble that came from Sasuke. I looked over at him.

"Hmm? Wh-what was that?" His hand got a hold of my shoulders and he held me there. I saw his face getting closer. Wh-what is he doing?


	4. Naruto

"_My Slave"  
Chapter 4:  
"Naruto"_

He leaned in and and whispered, "I said sorry." I shivered. His breathing slowed down and it made me wonder. Does Sasuke-sa— I mean kun like me? His dark eyes showed no emotion so, I decided to look deeper. I activated my Byakugan seeing deeper inside him. But I could hear thoughts. This... This isn't possible! When I heard his cold voice, I distracted myself from the impossibility and paid attention to what he was say-- I mean thinking.

'_Damn girl. Nothing makes her budge. Not even If I get really close to her. I'll just wait until tomorrow._' I closed my eyes and deactivated my Byakugan. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. His eyes were on me. I had put my head down and when I felt his fingers cup my chin. He jerked my head up and Lavender met Onyx. His fierce eyes had pleasure.. wait no.. happiness? I looked away from him and pushed him away. I walked into the living room.

"I'm-a g-go to b-b-bed." I went into the dark hall, when I felt sudden rush of cold air. I shivered and my teeth chattered. I felt someone or something grab my wrist. I let out a shriek and Sasuke was there in under 2 seconds. When Sasuke saw who was holding on to me, he let out a sigh.

"What was that you stupid ass dobe?" Naruto let out a chuckle reveling his famous goofy grin.

"Ha-ha! I can't believe I scared you and... uh..."

"Hinata. Idiot." Naruto looked at me when I let out a small giggle.

"THIS IS HINATA!?!" His loud scream made my ears pop and my eyes widen.

"Y-yeah N-Naruto-kun." I smiled. I saw his eyes look all over my body.

"But... but... you look older." Naruto said with a blush. I blushed too since I knew what he was talking about. I covered my chest.

"A-ano... I-I'm sorry I-I-I'll go ch-change." I left behind the two boys to... well, catch up?

**-** 5 miuntes later **-**

I walked into the living room seeing _three _pairs of eyes starring at me. I smiled weakly when I saw who it was. Shikamaru.

"H-hi Shikamaru-kun." He had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey..." I heard the sadness in his voice. Asuma had died 2 years ago, but I could tell he was still depressed about it. I walked up to the standing figure and wrapped my arms around him. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. He had crushed his cigarette in his hand and thrown it on the floor. Sasuke was watching seeing how close I got to Shikamaru. I saw his eyes flash red so I quickly closed my eyes. I felt his body take itself away from mine. I let go of him and tried to take a seat on the couch right next to Sasuke but he pulled me straight onto his lap.

"Uh... Sasuke-kun?" His eyes were on Shikamaru who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" I felt his hand roam over my leg. I stood up but he pulled me right back onto his lap.

"A-ano... can I-I g-g-g-go to bed?" His hands were roaming over my legs I pushed him to cause a thump on the floor. I stood up and rubbed my butt. "O-ouch.." I saw that all the guys eyes were on me. I blushed and smiled weakly. I ran to Sasuke's room.

"How could I be so stupid!" I whispered to myself as I threw myself onto the bed back up. I looked around Sasuke's room and found a computer. I saw he had an IM system on it. I went over and logged into mine.

****You've got a message from PuRpL3FlOwEr95****

**PuRpL3FlOwEr95: hey hina were r u??**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: sasus y??**

**PuRpL3FlOwEr95: UR SASUS?!?!?!**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: ya I live wit him ino**

**PuRpL3FlOwEr95: no way!**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: yes way..**

**PuRpL3FlOwEr95: y do u sound so sad? =(**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: cuz he got me pissd off.. .**

**PuRpLeFlOwEr95: Oh... ya sasu duz dat sumtimez ;P**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: wll hez annoyin**

**PuRpL3FlOwEr95: ya sort of LoL**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: Ha ha Lol**

**PuRpL3FlOwEr95: so has he don ne ting 2 u yet?**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: no y?! is gonna do somthin 2 me?!**

**PuRpL3FlOwEr95: no! But has he?**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: no..**

**PuRpL3FlOwEr95: ok den good!**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44: wll g2g! Bye!**

**PuRpLeFlOwEr95: kk bye!**

**Lav3nd3r3y3s44 signed off**

**PuRpLeFlOwEr95 signed off**

**SakuCh3rri signed on**

**SakuCh3rri signed off**

**-- At Sakura's house--**

"Aww! My Sasuke-kun wasn't online!" Sakura yelled causing the 2 kounoichi in her room so "ssh" her. She sighed and turned her computer off.

–**Back with Sasuke and Hinata--**

"Hinata?" I gasped and fell of the floor (once again). Thats when I saw Shikamaru starring down at me. I blushed.

"Um..well I was wondering Hinata..." I smiled. I was always nice to Shikamaru. He was cute to me. Not like I like him **that **way. But, I like him as a friend.

"Y-yes?"

"Why'd you hug me?" I stood up and found out that this Shikamaru was taller than the other. And this Shikamaru's eyes weren't lazy or brown.

"S-Sasuke y-you can't fo-fool m-me." I shoved him sending him only an inch back. His smirk made it's way onto his face and he turned back into his normal self.

"Pretty impressive, for a Hyuga." I gaped my mouth open. What did he mean by "for a Hyuga"?

"W-what do you mean f-for a Hyuga?" I asked, seeing his sly smirk.

"I mean most Hyuga's aren't impressive. Except for you that is... you have a few _very _impressive parts that I like." I blushed. What a pervert! I covered myself and looked down. "Aww... did I make my hime blush?" He pinched my cheek making it an even darker shade of red. Hime?! I-I'm not his princess! I let out a small squeak and he let out a chuckle. I felt him coming closer than he was already. I pushed him back and he went back; only a centimeter. I shook my head and tried to whisper something. "H'm? What was that?" He said, his face getting closer. I pressed my lips against his ear.

"I SAID I'M GOING TO BED!" I yelled – no scratch that – screamed into his ear. He fell on the ground butt-first. I smiled and went down and we met face to face. "G-good night... Uchiha-ouji." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and jumped onto the bed.

"Did you just call me prince? And did _you _just kiss _me_?" I nodded and glared at me. I felt him hover above me after a few seconds and then he shoved me onto the bed. "Last I checked, girls aren't supposed to kiss guys; guys are supposed to kiss girls." This is wrong. We shouldn't be like this. I knew I had fear in my eyes when he just stared into them. He backed away and I snuggled into my spot.


End file.
